


What I Wouldn’t Do For It

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Adoration, Anal Sex, Breeding, Drabble, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had an image of me that I never met and I had an image of you that you have long since surpassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn’t Do For It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from One Too Many by Three Days Grace.

Takahashi wasn’t a particularly gifted man; he wasn’t clever or skilled like so many of his colleges.  He was more suited to loyalty, though that didn’t make him much different from a dog which he was so often likened to.  Youth perhaps was his solace in these times when he felt as though the whole world was surpassing him.  In truth it didn’t matter at all, because he hadn’t come here with a vision.  Hadn’t dedicated his life to his own mission or ideals; he’d devoted his life to Toue.

An enigmatic man, a proud man; he had a vision for the future that was so beyond him that his knees nearly buckled beneath upon seeing the man.  Thus when he was commanded to kneel there was no hesitation or flourish in his movements.  He simply allowed his body to give way as it had always desired.  His superior had smiled in approval and oh had he seemed even more as a God when he had.  Lips parted in involuntary desire earning a quirk of his master’s eyebrow in response.

“What do you want, child?”

His mind joined in the aching of his figure at the sound of Toue’s voice.  Oh- He was a God among mortals.

“I want you to _use_ me.”

The emphasis he put on use was further stressed by a raising of his arse as he lowered his head further before his master.  It was bold, tempting and right then he was more warranted to the likeness of a dog than ever before.  Thus, how could he not accept?  He took him over the desk from behind, and had he not been so grateful for the contact he mind have realized how his maser actually viewed.  Resembling a bitch in heat desperate to be defiled.  Not that it mattered; the youth was already too far gone to escape the desire boiling within him.

He wanted to make his master pleased in whatever way he could.  So when the semen stained his insides and began to pool at his feet as his master left him in the solemn darkness, perhaps he was worth something.


End file.
